


I Do This For You

by Influxus



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Influxus/pseuds/Influxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy makes a request and Harry's all too happy to oblige him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do This For You

Harry ran a tender palm over Eggsy’s pale back. So soft, so perfect, Harry thought reverently. The sweat that had covered Eggsy’s body only a half hour before had evaporated and his skin was now cool and dry. Harry ran his hand over the soft swell of Eggsy’s buttocks, dipping between the curves to gently brush against his entrance. Eggsy made a small noise from where his head was buried in the pillow and Harry’s other hand began to pet his side soothingly.

“You’re tired, aren’t you? I know, I know. You’re so lovely like this, worn out and used up,” Harry murmured. “So gorgeous…” Harry gently spread Eggsy’s thighs wider.

The hand that had been petting Eggsy slid over to grasp his left buttock and pulled it aside, giving Harry a better view of his hole. It was red and a little swollen from its recent and repeated use. It still glistened wetly, and mesmerized, Harry pressed two fingers in. Eggsy made a high whimpering noise into the pillow and Harry calmed him, gently squeezing his left cheek.

“Mmm, you’re tired, but just one more time, you can do it. You’ll like it,” Harry promised, slowly pushing his fingers in and out of Eggsy’s ass. Eggsy made a muffled sobbing noise and twitched when Harry pressed the spot deep inside him, the one that drove him crazy, the place that made him buck and push back onto Harry’s fingers until he was sobbing and begging, desperate to have Harry’s cock inside him, filling him up. Now he only made soft whimpering sounds, his voice wrecked from screaming and begging. It was breathtakingly erotic, Harry thought, thrusting his fingers into Eggsy faster.

Eggsy tried to push back, even though he could barely move anymore. His arms and legs had given out sometime during his third climax, with the toy. Watching Eggsy squirm around that thick plug, his hole stretched wide, had been almost too much for Harry. Just thinking about it made him want it again, even though he knew Eggsy was exhausted. But, he knew Eggsy liked it and wanted it, demanding even if he was too tired to move much. Harry didn’t want to do more than Eggsy was willing to take, but Eggsy _had_ asked for as much as Harry could give and Eggsy was still so willing and so responsive…

Harry realized that he was gripping Eggsy’s ass a little too tightly and he relaxed his grip. He didn’t really want to bruise him, not this time anyway. Harry adored the way he looked with his mark on Eggsy’s skin, dark bruising in the shape of Harry’s hand. It was an added bonus that Eggsy loved it too. But he was going to be sore enough tomorrow as it was and Harry didn’t want to add to it.

And Eggsy really was going to feel this tomorrow, Harry thought as he twisted and scissored his fingers deep inside Eggsy, eliciting a faint choked cry. But it was Eggsy’s own fault. He had asked, demanded really, and even exhausted and barely able to move, Eggsy was still so needy, wordlessly pleading for more, for anything, everything that Harry was willing to give him. And Harry could give him so much. He wasn’t going to keep his boy wanting, not now, so he pressed a third finger in.

Eggsy was gasping, harsh, choked breaths as he pushed back onto Harry’s fingers, trying to impale himself, to get them deeper. He could only manage a weak rocking motion and Harry leaned down to place a kiss on the small of his back.

“I know, you want it harder right?” Harry whispered into Eggsy’s now damp skin and thrust his fingers into Eggsy faster, the force of it rocking his body further onto Harry’s fingers.

Eggsy was making sounds continuously now, muffled sobs and gasps, as his ass took Harry’s fingers again and again, greedily swallowing them up, his hole stretched around Harry’s thrusting fingers.

“Harry… please…” Eggsy managed to turn his head to the side, his eyes looking back at Harry pleadingly. His voice was hoarse and thrashed and Harry thought it was maybe one of the sexiest things he’d ever heard.

“Yes, I know...” Harry grabbed a pillow and with effort, Eggsy lifted his hips up high enough for Harry to slide the pillow under them.

“There, hold on,” Harry said soothingly, pulling his fingers out of Eggsy and lining up his rigid cock.

“Yes,” Harry sighed as he slid into Eggsy, barely any resistance at all. “Oh Eggsy, fuck,” Harry gasped and began a smooth, hard rhythm. Eggsy’s body shook with Harry’s thrusts, broken cries falling from his lips as he fisted the sheets weakly.

Harry moaned with pleasure, Eggsy was so perfect, hot and soft and tight. Well, he’d been tighter before, the toy had probably opened him up the most since it had been in Eggsy for such a long time. Remembering the way Eggsy had looked then, his pupils blown wide and his face wet with desperate tears, begging to come, made Harry grab Eggsy’s hips and thrust in even harder. Eggsy’s expression then and the way he was squeezing him now, christ Harry wasn’t going to last very long, but it was probably fine because he wasn’t sure Eggsy was going to stay conscious much longer anyway. Harry bit his lip and thrust deeper, tightening his grip on Eggsy’s hips, nails biting half moon crescents into his pale skin, his thumbs digging into the firm sides of Eggsy’s body.

Eggsy was trembling now, gone near breathless and silent, the only sounds coming from him soft and broken. Harry angled his hips until he was brushing over Eggsy’s prostate, making him clench down on Harry’s cock and cry out. God, Eggsy was so perfect and he wanted it so much, always wanted it and Harry didn’t want to deny him, ever. Eggsy was barely moving on his own now, but his sweet hole was still so greedy, sucking Harry in with each thrust, clenching when he withdrew, like he didn’t ever want Harry to leave, wanted Harry inside him forever.

Eggsy was close, Harry could tell by the way his face twisted, like he couldn’t bear the pleasure of it anymore, like it was so good it was hurting him. And then Eggsy was jerking hard as his body seized up, a rough, thin wail bursting from his lips as he came hard and dry, shaking with the force of his orgasm. His body shuddered through his near-violent climax, contracting tightly around Harry’s cock and tipping Harry over into orgasm with him. Eggsy seemed to come for a long time, twitching as his insides milked Harry’s cock dry, until finally he slumped onto the bed, his fingers loosening their grip on the sheets.

Harry shuddered one last time as he came down from his climax, panting roughly. He gently caressed Eggsy’s sweaty back, smoothing his hands over the indents in Eggsy’s sides where his fingernails had dug in. Harry softly ran his hands over Eggsy’s body as his heart beat gradually returned to normal and his breathing evened out. Harry slowly pulled out and, careful not to disturb Eggsy, got off the bed and padded to the bathroom. He returned with a warm, damp washcloth and he gently and thoroughly cleaned Eggsy off.

As Harry brushed the washcloth over Eggsy’s back, he noticed that the spots where his thumbs had pressed into Eggsy’s flesh were dark, probably going to bruise. No doubt Eggsy would like them though, for some reason he liked poking the bruises Harry gave him, obsessively running his fingers over them when he thought no one was looking, even though they had to hurt. _Well_ , Harry thought, _let’s give him a real mark_ , and he leaned down and bit hard into the skin of Eggsy’s lower back. He sucked at the skin until he was satisfied and pulled away to look at it. There, that was a good one. It was dark red and angry looking, but Harry knew it would fade into purple and blue by morning, turning into an impressive bruise that would last several days.

Harry removed the pillow that had been under Eggsy and tossed it to the floor. He retrieved the comforter that he had put aside at the beginning of the night and gently pulled it over himself and Eggsy, who hadn’t twitched once during the proceedings. Comfortably ensconced in the blankets and cuddled up to Eggsy, Harry closed his eyes, thinking of the day ahead. Tomorrow would be breakfast together at the dining room table, Eggsy nicking his toast when he wasn’t looking, a shared taxi to the shop and a long day of dealing with whatever new crisis the world decided to throw at them. They would handle it, as they always have and when they got home after an indeterminate length of time apart there would be dinner, scotch and possibly another interesting request from Eggsy, to which Harry will say yes, powerless in the face of Eggsy’s desire.

“G’to sleep ‘Arry,” Eggsy muttered, pulling Harry’s arm over his chest to rest on Eggsy’s side. Harry smiled and placed a gentle kiss of Eggsy’s temple, curling his body around his lover.

“Yes, Eggsy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly mild dubious consent, though it's not meant to be. I tagged it just in case.


End file.
